every day
by untouchablerave
Summary: every day teddy lupin's hair was a different colour. teddy/victorie, (hint at: scorpious/rose, lorcan/fred, lucy/lysander) - pg


Every day Teddy Lupin's hair was a different colour. In the cafeteria of New York College, Victorie watched as he entered through the big double doors and joined the line for breakfast. Today his hair was blue, her favourite colour.

"I see you're checking out Teddy again," her cousin Fred said, climbing into the seat next to her.

"I am not," Victorie lied, eating another mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious," Rose, her other cousin, added, setting her tray down opposite Victorie.

"Whatever, I heard you and Scorpius going at it last night. Seriously, you guys make me cringe." Victorie scoffed.

Rose blushed a crimson that was almost as bright as her hair. "Sorry, you know we're in the honeymoon period, still."

"You guys have been in the honey moon period the whole of Freshman year." Fred rolled his eyes and began to butter his toast.

"You can't talk; I see you and Lorcan playing tonsil tennis, like, all the time," Victorie scoffed.

"Lorcan and I repressed our sexualities for so long we're looking make up for lost time."

Victorie nudged Fred playfully and finished up her Lucky Charms, just as Teddy sat down next to Rose.

"Morning," He said, slicing open his bagel.

"What flavour?" Fred asked.

"Cinnamon and raisin, only the best."

"Ew, those are like two of my least favourite things." Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust, spooning a dollop of honey onto her yoghurt. Victorie inhaled the scent that wafted from Teddy's tray. It reminded her of home.

"Whatever – Fred pass the marmalade – I'm so tired. Lysander was up all night skype-ing Lucy."

"She's so lucky to be living in London." Fred leant his chin on his hand. "I wonder if she's met the Queen."

"She doesn't need to. The nearest thing to the Queen in our family is you," Teddy teased.

"Har har!" Fred replied sarcastically. "I'm out. I have a paper due tomorrow." He said, shoving the toast into his mouth and getting up from the table. "Later, losers."

"Later," they all chorused.

"Yup, James and Lysander want to shoot some hoops before class. See y'all at lunch," Teddy said, following Fred out the door, bagel in hand.

Victorie watched him go, unaware of her longing gaze.

"So when exactly are you two due to get married?" Rose asked smugly.

Back in her dorm room, Victorie slumped down on the bed and looked up at the gray bobbled ceiling.

"Tough day?" Molly asked, who sat crossed-legged on her bed that was opposite Victorie's. She hadn't asked to share a room with her cousin, but actually, on days like today when she missed home, she was glad to have her close. "And it's only 8:15," she added, looking down at her watch.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You were up all night writing last night?" Molly closed her book and set it down on her pillow. "Working on anything good?"

"The usual," Victorie got up and began changing out of her sweat pants.

"Do you still write that stuff? You know the fiction stuff?"

"Do you mean fanfiction?" Victorie asked, pulling a dress over her head. "And yes, I do, actually."

"Why? I mean, I know we used to write it as kids but…"

"We're not kids anymore – I know, I hear the same speech from Teddy every time we talk about it."

"I just mean, surely you should be working on your own stuff?"

"I am working on my own stuff. I just find that writing about the books that I love is a nice way to escape sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Molly scoffed. "I checked your profile yesterday. You've got over 10,000 followers on your story and millions more likes."

"Have you been stalking me?" Victorie asked, her hands on her hips.

"No," Molly defended, getting up from her perch on the bed. "I just don't want you to wash your writing career down the drain before it's even started."

"You're starting to sound just like your Dad," Victorie replied, reaching for her jacket and rucksack.

"You know I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah, yeah," said Victorie, giving Molly a slight smile. "You're just jealous that I write better stories than you."

"Says who?!"

"Says me."

"Oh, you're on!" Molly battered her playfully on the arm. Just then, their door opened and Teddy poked his head around the door. The shock of blue stood on end like he had put his fingers into a plug socket. It didn't matter what he looked like, he always gave Victorie butterflies.

"Coming, Vic?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Before Victorie closed the door, Molly shot her a smug grin and said, " _Vic_ , if there's one thing I do know, it's that boy is your muse, and you better make the best of it whilst you can."

Victorie smiled and closed the door to her room.

"What was that?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, nothing. I've just got a really good idea for a story." And with that she kissed him ardently on the mouth.


End file.
